


Lay Down Your Head and Sleep

by alexa_writes



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_writes/pseuds/alexa_writes
Summary: http://artbybansheebender.tumblr.com/post/178563765696/shiro-definitely-sleep-walks-searching-for-cuddlesSome art by an amazing artist for this fic! We brainstormed it and she drew it and now im crying lmao :D so I wrote this yEEt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://artbybansheebender.tumblr.com/post/178563765696/shiro-definitely-sleep-walks-searching-for-cuddles
> 
> Some art by an amazing artist for this fic! We brainstormed it and she drew it and now im crying lmao :D so I wrote this yEEt

Shiro was never one to be known for sleeping well. Ever since he was young, there was always some sort of problem- it never really went away. It seemed to always come back stronger every year. When he was a kid he was too anxious to sleep. When he was a teen, he had insomnia. He’d finally gotten it under control before he went on the Kerberos trip, but then the Galra captured them. That’s what started the nightmares, and they never fully went away. They dwindled down with time but never stopped. 

Then they made it back to Earth, and Coran prepared him some strange concoction to help him sleep throughout the night. 

As much as he tried to listen to Coran’s explanation, he only remembered some of it. That the flavor would be different until they found one Shiro favored, and that there might be some side effects. One of those was sleepwalking, but Shiro didn’t mind. At least he would get to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

A yawn escaped from Shiro’s lips as he walked back to his room in the Atlas. Everyone had been moved into the living quarters of the huge ship. He stepped into his room, knowing that if he didn’t take his potion, he would once again wake up to another nightmare. He grabbed the small capsule, flicking it open, downing the content in one gulp. He contemplated for a minute on the taste. Ah. It was strawberry flavored this week- Coran must have asked Lance or Pidge for a taste that humans enjoyed… Probably Lance. Pidge would have chosen coffee, knowing her.

He felt the weight of sleep on his shoulders, his eyes going lidded. He moved to his bed, tugging off his clothes, changing into a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose white tank top. He crawled underneath the covers, sending his prosthetic arm through the air to click off the light switch, knowing it would return on its own.

Sleep came fast this time. Exhaustion from the day lulling him into an unconscious state faster than normal. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, Lance found himself shivering. It was… hard to sleep. Ever since the fight when he got hit by radiation waves and, well, temporarily died he just can’t seem to drift off. He huffed in annoyance, not wanting to get up and change into anything besides the soft blue boxers he currently wore. He decided not to get up, to suffer through it, groaning wearily to himself. 

Blue eyes fluttered closed, as he began to fall asleep. 

...Well until he heard his door open. 

Panic raced through his mind as he jerked up, eyes settling on a large figure in the door. He reached for his Bayard, as the figure stepped forward.

Oh. 

It was Shiro. 

He let go of his Bayard, sighing in relief. “Shiro, what are you doing here? It’s late... You should be asleep.“

But, he got no response. Shiro continued to walk closer, his footsteps soft on the cool metal floor. Lance noticed quickly that Shiro’s eyes were closed, was he sleepwalking? Shiro kept walking forward, quickly arriving at the bed where Lance sat. He started to crawl in, leaving Lance in a state of confused awe. What is Shiro doing?! Does he think this is his room? 

The older man crawled into the bed behind Lance, their close proximity bringing a bright flush to the younger man’s cheeks, freckles standing out beautifully in the soft glow from Shiro’s new arm. “Shiro?” He breathed softly, feeling Shiro’s arms start to snake around his waist. He felt a warm smooth hand grip his wrist- Shiro’s new arm. 

Lance was yanked back, flush against Shiro’s chest, his back instantly warming against the other’s large body. Holy crow he’s so warm. Lance knew, somewhere deep inside his mind, that this was wrong. Shiro probably thought he was with someone else, and yet there Lance was not waking him up or making him leave.

Lance shoved his guilt down to the deepest recesses of his mind, letting the warmth consume him instead. He curled up, feeling the rise and fall of Shiro’s chest against him. He tried to stay awake, to enjoy this moment longer, but soon felt the heavy drag of sleep creeping through his mind. His eyes fluttered closed, and he finally gave in to his desire to sleep with his hero snuggled behind him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shiro’s mind started to wake up, focusing on the fact he was holding something soft in his hands. The scent of strawberries and oranges filling his senses, maybe he spilled some of his potions on his pillow. That didn’t explain why the pillow was so soft, though. He rubbed his hand against it, feeling the velvety softness underneath his fingers. 

His mind didn’t recognize the small sound that drifted up, thinking it was just delirium from still waking up from a good night’s sleep. He sat up, yawning softly. Even with the potion, he’d never been this well rested before. His eyes blinked open, looking around. Huh- this isn’t my room passed through his head as he blinked. He felt well-rested… it had been a while since he had felt this well rested.

...Then he heard the small groan.

He blinked in confusion, startling when fingers gripped the front of his shirt. His eyes widened as he was yanked back to his previous position. 

“M’stay... warm-“ a soft voice spoke. 

Shiro knew immediately who was in his arms, his cheeks heating up. He checked anyway, not surprised to see the freckled shoulder and a map of small scars along the boy’s back. Nor was he surprised to see brown hair, slightly curled from not being straightened yet. 

Lance. 

It was Lance. The same man who Shiro refused to admit he found himself attracted to, without the other even trying. And now, here Lance was, curled up against Shiro, telling him to stay. 

Shiro tried to move away, wanting to do the right thing. But found Lance’s grip tight on his arms, both real and alien, clinging tightly around them like a koala.

“Lance I’m sorry I didn’t-“

“You were sleepwalking,“ Lance began softly, then yawned. He pressed himself back further, rubbing his back against Shiro’s chest, chasing warmth he now knew to be there. “It’s fine.”

“Why didn’t you-“

“Shhhhh, it’s sleep time now,“ he ordered, bringing a hand behind him, to gently touch Shiro’s lips and press them closed. He then shivered, curling up deeper into Shiro’s forced embrace. 

“Are you cold?” Shiro asked, but getting no response. All he got was another shiver and a small noise from the younger paladin… he was cold. Shiro brought his human hand to Lance’s stomach, his palm warm against Lance’s smooth skin. The only imperfections on his skin were his scars, but even those looked beautiful on him. “You are, aren’t you? You could ask Coran to turn up the heat you know.”

Lance groaned, turning in his arms to face Shiro. He didn’t respond in words, instead wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist and burying his face in his chest. He continued to shiver, goosebumps raising along his arms and legs. Shiro watched as Lance curled into him. He brought a warm hand up to Lance’s back, his Altean hand, and gently rubbed his thumb against Lance’s hip. He didn’t notice what the Altean hand was doing, too busy watching the man curled against him. 

“Lance?”

“Shhhhhhh.“ came from in between his pecs. Lance clearly didn’t intend to move. “Just a little more time, please…”

Lance’s voice sounded… different. It sounded shy, vulnerable. Shiro had only heard his voice sound like that a few times, only when Lance was missing home, or when he overheard Lance talking to the mice. It was the clone then, but he still had those memories. He remembered confiding in Lance when he was feeling lost- it was hard to think about. It made him feel guilty because of all the pain he put Lance through. He had taken the perfect ray of pure sunshine and dwindled it down to a sun blocked by clouds. Lance hadn’t seemed happy since then- maybe even before that. 

And yet, there Lance was, curled up in the arms of the man whose clone had yelled at and hurt him. Shiro sighed softly, the body curled against him flinching. “Lance?” Shiro breathed out softly, worry coursing through his veins. 

“I-I’m Sorry.“ Lance sighed, quickly pulling away. He crawled out of the bed, seeming a bit frazzled. He quickly picked up his robe, sliding it on, and hiding as best he could. “I-I need to- to go do something…else.” He forced out, then rushed out the door.

Shiro tried to stop him, arm up and calling out his name. But, it fell on deaf ears. The door closed with a whoosh, leaving Shiro sitting alone in a bed that was not his own, smelling of strawberries and oranges. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since the incident where Shiro found himself in Lance’s room. That day he had asked Coran to keep going with the strawberry flavor on his potion. Since then, he had been downright avoided by the shorter paladin. He tried to go and talk to Lance, but found that his door was now locked during the nights… Shiro could read a situation. It was clear Lance didn’t like what happened and was now regretting it.

Yet there Shiro was, standing outside Lance’s door. He knocked on it, hoping to get a response. “Lance- It’s Shiro. Can I come in?”

No response.

“I’m sorry about what happened a few days ago. I can tell you didn’t want that and are now regretting you let it happen but I want to talk to you.”

There was the sound of moving from inside the room. Soft footsteps getting closer.

…

…… 

……… 

“I didn’t regret it-” a soft voice breathed against the closed door, Shiro barely hearing, entirely glad he did. “That’s the problem- that I didn’t.”

“Lance what are you talking ab-”

The door then whooshed open. Lance stood in the door, dark circles under his eyes, hair unbrushed and seeming like a mess, the only thing he wore a large shirt which fell off his shoulder and black underwear. Shiro couldn’t help but flush at how Lance looked. Why did he have to be so adorable?

“I… I don’t know why but I-I haven’t been able to sleep since and I’m really confused about everything right now…”

Shiro smiled sadly, reaching forwards and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, Lance nodding quickly. “Come on- let’s go sit down.”

Shiro led Lance back into his room, finding papers all around, sketches and drawings on them all. Lance noticed Shiro’s wandering eyes, grimacing. “S-Sorry it’s such a mess-” Lance stuttered out, moving to go quickly pick up some of the drawings. Shiro didn’t notice his Altean arm going over and grabbing Lance before he could. The arm dragged Lance to the bed, sitting him down. Shiro looked down to the drawings, seeing a few sketches of him. He couldn’t help how his face grew slightly warm. “S-Shiro-” Lance stuttered out, Shiro’s arm still on him, keeping him on the bed.

Shiro looked over, embarrassment going through him. He called his arm back, it floating back. “Sorry- it has a mind of its own sometimes…” 

Lance shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Shiro frowned, sitting next to him. He was about to say something about how Lance kept shivering when he instead decided to act on it. He pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around Lance’s shoulders. He didn’t miss the small yet adorable squeak that came from Lance, but he just fixed the jacket so it fit better. 

“T-Thank you-” Lance said, Shiro finally looking up into Lance’s eyes. They seemed to sparkle as they looked up to him. Shiro took the moment to take in Lance’s appearance. His hair was curled in a halo of sorts, thrown all about his face. His skin was kissed by the sun with soft freckles along his shoulders and cheeks. However he looked adorable, he also looked absolutely tired. Shiro recalled how Lance had said he hadn’t been sleeping well since he left.

“So why are you confused?” Shiro asked, deciding to get to the point so they could finish up so Lance could rest… he needed it.

“I-It’s just that… my brain won’t stop thinking and I can’t sleep because just so much is going on in there and I feel like I’m not even myself and- oh crow you don’t think I’m a clone do you?!” Lance screeched in a panic, pointing to himself.

Shiro couldn’t help the small chuckle that fell from his lips. “Lance you aren’t a clone… but I understand it’s hard to question yourself.”

“I...Is it normal to like guys and girls?” Lance started. Shiro was about to say yes when Lance continued on. “Because I-I don’t know what’s going on because my brain is just being hormonal or something and I don’t know if it’s a phase or just me being confused and trying to find myself but I’m really worried because what if this isn’t normal and I’m messed up or- It’s just my brain being hormonal- forget I said anything!” Lance got out all in one breath, then hiding his face. Shiro blinked, taken aback by how much Lance was thinking about this.

“Lance it’s normal. Plenty of people like both guys and girls.” 

Lance took in a shaky breath, then letting it out. “I just- I don’t know why my brain is acting like this I-It all started happening after you came here that night and then I… I started thinking about how it felt so nice to be in your arms and- No straight person thinks like that!”

Shiro put a strong hand on his shoulders, Lance flinching slightly, looking down in shame. “Lance. Look at me-” Shiro began, Lance not doing so. Shiro reached over with his hand, gently tilting Lance’s face up. The boy looked up to him with big eyes, cheeks slowly getting red. “You don’t need to figure this all out today, but what you do need to do is sleep. It’s not healthy to be awake this long.”

Lance gulped, cheeks getting more red. “I-I guess…” he looked away again, Shiro not letting go of his chin. “I-It’s just hard to fall asleep… I keep trying but nothing is working.”

“Do you want me to stay?” Shiro asked, brushing some of Lance’s hair out of his face. He noticed the boy’s face get more red as he nodded a bunch, hearing a whisper of a yes come from his pink lips. “Okay. I’ll stay.”

Lance couldn’t help how he leaned into Shiro’s warm hand against his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed as he lost himself in the small amount of warmth… it was so nice. “Okay-” He breathed out finally, leaning even more into Shiro’s hand. He heard a small chuckle come from Shiro, then feeling another hand wrap around him. 

Shiro helped Lance lay down, pulling the blanket over him. Nevertheless, Lance shivered, still a bit too cold for his liking. Shiro looked to him, frowning. “Do you want me to join you?” Shiro asked. 

There wasn’t a response for a little while.

Then a barely noticeable nod, Lance grabbing onto Shiro’s shirt, tugging him down. He still wore Shiro’s jacket around him, using his free hand to hold it close, hiding his face in the collar of it. Shiro moved a bit closer, wrapping an arm around Lance’s weight, nose brushing against the nape of his neck.

If this is a dream never let me wake up Lance thought to himself. He let himself curl back against Shiro, humming softly. His eyes fluttered closed as he found himself getting more and more tired. He felt Shiro’s lips brush against his neck, shivering at that, face burning… he didn’t mind it. In fact, he actually kind of liked it…

Lance quickly fell asleep, leaving Shiro to hear his breaths even out, gently rubbing Lance’s sides to try and keep him warm and asleep.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They continued this ritual for a few days. Shiro would come over to Lance’s room, get into bed, and then they would both go to sleep. Shiro had found he didn’t need to take the medication anymore to stay asleep, having Lance in his arms being enough. He still took it, just in case… Also because it tasted like strawberries and well… Lance himself.

Nothing had happened to interrupt their sleep until about 4 days in.

Lance had a nightmare.

A broken scream ripped through the boy’s lips as he sat up fast, covered in a cold sweat, tears falling down his cheeks. Shiro moved fast from his light sleep, sitting up, pulling Lance close. “It’s okay- Lance it’s okay- what happened?” Shiro asked, watching as Lance kept feeling at a spot in his stomach.

“B-Bad dream-” Lance breathed, trembling. Tears fell down his face as he tried to keep himself calm. Shiro noticed the tears quickly, reaching forwards and trying to wipe them away. 

“What happened?” Shiro asked, wiping the tears away with his thumbs, caressing Lance’s face.

“Y-You were h-here and- and then your eyes started glowing and y-you started yelling at me and I-I couldn’t- and you-” He clenched his shirt on his chest, trying to slow down his breathing.

Shiro could read between the lies.

Lance had a nightmare about Shiro hurting him.

“Lance- Lance look at me. I won’t ever do anything like that. I would rather die than hurt you again-” Shiro comforted softly, moving slightly closer.

“I-I k-know-” Lance managed to get out, then hiccuping. “I know y-you wouldn’t-” Lance grabbed onto Shiro’s shirt, hands gripping at it like a lifeline. “I know-”

Shiro brought a hand to Lance’s side, moving it up and down, comfortingly rubbing it. He had found it helped Lance calm down whenever he was too awake to fall asleep. After a little while, Lance seemed to relax, tears stopping, breathing going to a steadier pace. “Do you feel a bit better now?” Shiro asked, hand stopping it’s moving, resting on Lance’s hip, rubbing circles into the bone with his thumb. 

Lance nodded, nose wrinkling as he sniffled. “Y-Yeah-” Lance said softly, tone almost like he was sharing a secret. “Yeah, I do…”

Shiro smiled slightly at that. “I’m glad to hear it.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It went on for another month, the whole team noticing how both of them seemed to be more… well, to say it simply, awake. They both were filled to the brim with energy, never losing it when they fought. There were whispers going around about Shiro secretly training the new Red paladin to fight, which is why he fought with so much energy. Shiro found those whispers amusing and joked about it with Lance when they went to bed. He said that Lance was stealing his fighting techniques while they slept and the boy chuckled tiredly and just told him to “go to sleep” and “stop ruining his evil plans.”

It even got to a point where Keith got intrigued. He noticed how Lance and Shiro were getting closer and closer as time went on, and was quite confused about it.

So confused he went up to Shiro and blocked the exit.

“Are you sleeping with Lance?” He asked bluntly. Shiro didn’t find the words in him to say yes, so he just nodded. Keith’s jaw dropped as he looked at Shiro with a completely in angry look. “You’re having sex with Lance?!”

Shiro’s jaw basically dropped. “Wait no! We’re not- Keith we are just-“

“I know you have a crush on him but you just fucked him out of nowhere?! Shiro are you kidding?!”

Shiro’s cheeks grew warmer as he faltered. “Keith we aren’t having sex and we aren’t dating.”

A solid second of silence went by. 

“Then why did you say you were sleeping with him?”

“That’s all we’re doing. Sleeping Keith.”

Another few seconds of silence. Keith then relaxed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “Good. I don’t think I could think of you and Lance having sex- that’s- just no.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s weird to think you having sex with Lance? I don’t know.” Keith unblocked the door, Shiro frowning at him slightly.

“I don’t know why it would concern you in the first place. If I was having sex with him.”

Keith glared slightly at him. “It would concern me because firstly you didn’t tell me, and secondly Lance is- he’s my right hand. I don’t want him breaking down on the battlefield if you weren’t delicate enough with him. He’s a good fighter and we need him at his best.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Delicate? Keith you underestimate him. I think he has more walls up then you do. He… He doesn’t let his feelings affect his fighting. Everything else, yeah, but never his fighting. You should know that, which is why I think there is another reason.”

Keith frowned, looking away. “Look. I just don’t want either of you getting hurt. You’re my best friend and Lance is… look if you hurt Lance you are dead.”

Shiro blinked. Oh. He almost forgot Keith had a thing for Lance when they first got into all this. He had always assumed it went away since Keith left for the Blade of Marmora. “Do you like him still?”

Keith didn’t look at him. Another wave of silence passed through the room, the only sound Keith sighing. “Don’t hurt him Shiro.” 

With that Keith left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three hours.

Three hours since the time Shiro usually came around into his room. Yet, Shiro was nowhere to be seen. This was the fourth night this had happened.

Lance held his blanket to his chest, burying his nose in it, searching for some kind of relaxation. He looked to the clock. Three and a half hours. He felt his heart clench. Shiro wasn’t coming tonight either… was he.

Lance stood up, wrapping the soft pastel blue blanket around himself. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep alone- he had tried and the nightmares came faster and faster each time. He could already tell tonight would be another all-nighter. He walked out of his room, heading to the roof. The stars always helped him calm down. He liked looking up from Earth to see them, knowing he had been there. 

The tiles on the ground felt cold beneath his bare feet- almost like ice. A shiver ran up his spine as he sniffled softly. There was a soft dripping- was he crying? He brought a shaky hand to his cheek, feeling the tears that spilled over. He was crying.

He walked through the door, walking up the stairs to the roof. He opened the door, hit with a wave of cold. It was always cold at nights. He welcomed the cold this time. Maybe it would freeze his tears and leave him with shivers that could almost feel, if he convinced himself, like human warmth. 

A shaky sigh left his un-chapped lips, the cold air making it visible, coming out like a dragon's breath. He shivered once more, walking to the other side of the roof, sitting down on the ledge. He looked to his bare feet dangling 30 feet in the air.

He always wondered what it would be like to fall.

He would never try it, but he always wondered.

Then it was silent for a long time. The only sound was the repetitive drip of his tears, falling onto his thighs. He had learned how to be quiet when he cried. Almost took pride in it, but never told anyone about it. A hidden talent.

Silence.

“Lance?”

Lance tensed, quickly wiping away his tears. He already knew who it was- he recognized that tone from a mile away. “Keith, why are you up here?”

“I come up here when I can’t sleep…”

“Oh.”

…

Keith took a few steps forwards. He knew that he shouldn’t be doing this- that Shiro had a thing for Lance… but Keith liked him first. But Lance liked Shiro… yet there Lance was, with no one to comfort him. He gulped, taking another step forwards.

With every step Keith took closer, Lance found it harder and harder to compose himself. Why was he being so emotional? Now Keith was going to tease him for crying and all he could do was just take the blunt for it and just break down further. 

“Lance why are you crying?” Keith said, voice a bit lower. Just as Lance suspected, Keith was going to tease him.

“I’m not crying-“

“Lance.”

“Keith I’m no-“

“Did Shiro hurt you?”

Lance tensed up. He didn’t expect Keith to ask that. That’s why he was up here- Shiro never came that night. He didn’t even tell Lance he wasn’t coming- didn’t say anything at all. Didn’t even send someone with a letter. Lance had waited three and a half hours for him.

Lance didn’t notice how the tears came faster, but he felt a sob bubbling up in his throat. He tried to cover his mouth to hide it, but it came fast. A broken noise fell from his lips as Keith moved forwards fast. He felt warm hands grabbing onto him, pulling him from the ledge. 

It was warm.

Keith was hugging him. 

Lance sobbed weakly into Keith’s shoulder, clinging onto him like a lifeline. He felt so alone… then Keith came. He didn’t think much of how the guy he thought always hated him was now hugging him, but to hell if he would question it. He was happy to take comfort in Keith’s gentle hold, hearing the shushes coming from him, feeling the hand rubbing up and down his back in an attempt to comfort him.

Lance felt himself calm down after a short bit, sniffling as he recomposed himself.

…

Keith didn’t let go.

Now that Lance had thought about it, Keith had been pretty quiet for the last minute. His hand had stopped moving, and he just held Lance carefully.

“K-Keith?”

He was met with silence for a few seconds.

“What did Shiro do?” Keith asked, voice low. His gentle hold felt a bit more… protective.

“H-How do you know it was h-“

“I just do. What did he do?”

Lance was quiet for a second. He sniffled again, wiping his eyes as he pulled back the littlest bit. He kept his eyes down, but he could feel the purple ones on him, watching him like a hawk.

“I-H-He didn’t show up again.”

Keith frowned a bit more, reaching forwards and gently wiping the leftover tears from his face. “Again?”  
“I-It’s been- It’s been a few days and he… he didn’t come again. I waited longer this time, but I can’t go to sleep and I haven’t slept in a few days because I keep waiting!” His frustration was clear as he rubbed his temples. “A-And I kept waiting for him to show up but it’s- it’s like he doesn’t even need me anymore… A-And now I need him and he’s nowhere to be found.”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched how frazzled Lance seemed. “Does he know you need him?”

“I’ve told him… whenever he was late before I used to say that I waited because I couldn't sleep without him. Clearly he can without- without me so maybe I just played myself again.”

Keith growled, grabbing Lance’s arms. “Look I don’t care what’s going on with Shiro but you don’t deserve that. You- he shouldn’t do that to you.”

Lance looked up with big eyes, a bit surprised by Keith’s reaction. “I-I thought you would d-defend him.”

“You deserve someone who will be there for you- not you just be there for them.” Keith’s voice was cold… he was mad. Lance could tell not at him, but instead at Shiro. He looked back and forth between Keith’s eyes, finding no anger at him… just pity. Keith felt bad for him. 

“D-Don’t look at me like that-“ Lance said weakly.

“Like what?”

“L-Like I’m just s-some stupid guy who you pity because he got all worked up over getting ditched or whatever-“

Keith seemed to take offense to that. “I’m not pitying you- I just wish you had someone that would treat you better than that. You deserve better.”

It went silent, Keith not letting go of Lance. His grip on Lance was gentle yet strong- as if he was afraid Lance would float away, but if he gripped to hard he would crumble. Lance shivered, sniffling to try and clear his nose. Keith saw, noticing how cold Lance looked.

“Come on- Let’s get you inside and with some more blankets.”

“K-Keith I-“

Keith was already pulling Lance along, not leaving any room for argument. He wanted to make Lance feel better… Lance couldn’t help but feel warm at just that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith put Lance down on the bed, grabbing his blankets and wrapping the boy up. 

“Why the hell did you go on the roof wearing nothing but a shirt and underwear?”

Lance flushed a bit, pulling the blankets to cover his legs. “It’s what I sleep in and… I wasn’t thinking. I just needed to get out of my room.”

Keith found a beanie he had, walking over to Lance, pulling it on him. Lance squawked, trying to push it off, finding the amount of blankets he was covered with blocked his arm movement. He shook his head, making it fall off, hair looking like an adorable mess. “I don’t look good with that color-“ he said quickly. He heard a groan escape Keith, not being able to help the smug smile that came to his lips. 

“You’re impossible-“ Keith said blandly, getting the beanie again, putting it back. Lance began to try and get all of the blankets off him, feeling like he was a bit trapped. Keith sat next to him, getting a blanket to the face. “Lance stop! I’m trying to warm you up!” He growled, another blanket being thrown at him. As it slid down, he got view of Lance’s smug face. 

“Oh you aren’t that good at your job then-“ he teased. “You can’t even make me keep the blankets on.” 

While Keith had matured in his year with his mother, he could never give Lance the satisfaction of winning like this. He quickly jumped on Lance, hearing the others laugh at the action. Before Lance could do anything, Keith had him pinned down to the bed, chest and face pressed against it, Keith hovering over him. Keith’s throat suddenly felt a bit dry as he watched how Lance looked over his shoulder at him. Lance’s eyes were lidded as he batted his eyelashes. A playful smile was on his lips as he chuckled. “Guess you got better at your job.”

Keith looked over Lance, watching how his muscles shifted slightly, trying to push Keith off. His efforts clearly weren’t a real attempt at pushing Keith off, figuring Lance was just playfully pushing. “Release me!” Lance laughed out.

Keith crossed his arms, shaking his head. “I said I would keep you warm and I’m gonna do that.”

“And how is you pinning me down making me warm?” Lance laughed out, turning so he was laying on his back, Keith still hovering over him. “Because all it’s doing is giving you an arm workout.

Keith scoffed slightly at that, then moving so he wasn’t over Lance. He sat next to him, watching how Lance shivered. “You’re still cold.” Keith grabbed this time just one soft blanket, putting it over Lance’s shoulders. “You can’t get sick.”

“Oh I most definitely can-” Lance taunted, smirking. He then sneezed, blinking. His nose was red. “Oh crow I think I’m getting sick-”

Keith huffed, then moving a bit closer. “So stop moving the blanket off you and suffer.”

“So mean to meeee-” Lance whined, pouting at Keith with a cute red nose. Before Lance could process, Keith had booped his nose. The last thing he expected Keith was to do was boop his nose, but there Keith was. Booping. His nose. Lance squeaked, cheeks getting almost as red as his nose. “W-What?”

“Your nose is red. Like a button.”

It was silent for a second.

Lance broke down in laughter, falling to his side, curling on the bed. “O-Oh my gosh- K-Keith w- I can’t believe Keith Kogane just booped my nose-”

Keith smiled a bit, glad to see Lance laughing. It meant his work wasn’t for nothing- that his attempts maybe had made Lance feel better. He reached to Lance, ruffling his hair, hearing more laughs fall from the other. “No one will ever believe you.”

Lance cackled even more. “T-That’s so true! Now I’m the only one who knows!”

Keith smiled softly down at him, glancing over him, taking in his freckles, the bright smile on his face, how he seemed to laugh with all of his body, yet still seeming oh so graceful. Keith couldn’t help but smile more. He wish he had a camera so he could capture how Lance’s laugh bubbled through him- it made him feel warm listening to it.

Lance calmed down, smiling softly. A yawn fell from his lips, Keith noticing quickly. “Are you tired?” Keith asked quickly, Lance turning to him. Not exactly wanting to say it, Lance nodded. Keith looked away. “You can stay here if you want.”

Lance gasped softly, eyes widening. “W-Wait really? You’d let me stay here?” Keith answered with a nod, keeping his eyes away. “I-I-“ Lance began, looking down. “Thank you…”

Keith nodded again, looking up as he watched Lance shiver again. “Do you… you want me to stay with you?” Keith’s voice broke through the silence, watching as Lance’s face slowly got red. “I can if you want but if not I’ll go sleep on the ch-“

“You can stay with me!” Lance blurted out. “I-I mean if you want to you can stay with me but you don’t have to but if you wanted to you could because I said but you don’t have to-“ Lance got out all in one breath, cheeks red. 

Keith couldn’t help the chuckle that fell from his lips. “Wow- who knew you could be so nervous.”

Lance glared. “I’m not nervous! I’m just- You’re the nervous one!” He snapped, turning his nose away from Keith.

Keith moved closer, pushing Lance’s face so he fell to the bed. “Just go to bed. I’ll stay.”

Lance was about to retort when he saw Keith getting closer. His face slowly began to get more heated, watching as Keith lay down next to him, not touching him, but feeling the heat coming from him. Lance gulped, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his flush. Why was he being so nervous about this? He and Shiro did this all the time… Before Keith could see his face, he turned around, facing his back to the other.

He didn’t have much time to dwell on it, his conscious beginning to slip. He felt Keith’s breath evening out, feeling warm hands wrap around him, pressing against the shown sliver of skin on his stomach. The warmth pushed him away from being awake faster then he could process the fast Keith was cuddling him… it was nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro had been busy lately. He had known that. He hadn’t been able to talk to Lance and hadn’t been able to go back to Lance’s room to sleep. He had seen Lance in the halls, trying to talk to him, but not finding the bravery in himself to say anything. It just made for awkward eye-contact, watching as Lance ripped himself away from their moments over and over again, wanting nothing but to reach out, but not being able to move.

Frozen where he stood.

It had been four days.

Shiro finally caught a break, heading over to Lance’s room at the late time of 4:30 am to go see if he could talk to him. He knew Lance would be asleep, but he wanted to apologize. He got to Lance’s room, physically relaxing already at the faint smell of strawberries- Lance. He could smell the boy’s handmade deodorant and shampoo from a mile away. Even when Lance didn’t wear it, he still smelled of it.

Shiro knocked on the door, holding a small box in his hands. He had gotten Lance an apology gift before he walked over, the reason why he was there at 4:30 instead of 1 am… Well he made the gift. It was a small necklace with a gem of blue and black. Shiro had found the diamond he put in it on an alien planet the day before, that being the reason he couldn’t go to Lance.

He waited.

No answer.

He knocked again, once again getting no answer.

Worry began to consume him as he knocked once more. “Lance? Lance why aren’t you answering? Are you okay?” He said through the door, there once again no answer. It was silent besides the tapping of Shiro’s foot as he looked at the door, waiting for it to swing open. Waiting to see Lance standing in the door, hair curled adorably, clothes disheveled and cheeks red, yawning. Waiting to smile down at him and feel his heart warm at the sight of Lance’s surprised look.

He kept waiting.

There was still no answer.

He knocked again, there still being no answer. Worry ran through him as he overrode the lock on the door. It whooshed open, Shiro finding a small amount of comfort at the smell that came out… That comfort was ripped away as he realized Lance’s room was empty. His blanket was on the floor, everything a mess of crumpled drawings and soda cans.

Shiro went inside, looking around. He walked to the bed, touching it. Not warm at all- Lance hadn’t been here for a few hours… his heart clenched. He looked to the box in his hand, sighing softly. He would give it to Lance when he saw him… it would mean more.

With that he left the room, the door closing behind him, locking with a soft click. 

Once more silence.

Another sigh broke through Shiro’s lips as he walked away from Lance’s room, heading back to his own room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith woke up to the scent of strawberries right against his nose. He moved slightly, not wanting to open his eyes, nuzzling his face into the warmth. A small sound came from in front of him, Keith’s memories beginning to return to him. His eyebrows furrowed as he pulled closer the warmth.

He then associated what- no who it was. He couldn’t help the slightest bit of a smile that came to his lips. Lance. It was Lance. Lance was in his arms, Keith’s chest pressed up to his back, nose buried in his hair, lips brushing against the nape of the boy’s neck. Keith knew if he pulled back slightly he could count all of Lance’s freckles.

Keith considered doing so, then feeling Lance beginning to move. A small groan fell from Lance’s lips, the boy shivering in Keith’s arms. “Ughhh-” Lance whined, not wanting to open his eyes. “I feel like I’ve been hit by 1000 bricks.”

Not being able to help it, a laugh broke through Keith’s lips. “You were awake for 3 days straight weren’t you?” Keith didn’t get a response, just a high-pitched whine as Lance shivered again, then sniffling. “You started to get a cold didn’t you-” Keith scolded, Lance huffing. “Why did you go out only wearing a shirt and underwear- Lance that is so dumb.”

“W-Well you’re dumb!” Lance retorted, crossing his arms, not sitting up or pulling away from Keith. No matter how they teased and jabbed at each other, Lance felt safe in Keith’s hold. Like he would be protected from actual pain. He noticed another soft laugh that came from Keith… Keith’s laugh was… amazing. Lance didn’t hear it often, but he was glad to now. It was comforting- how it seemed to rumble through his chest, a bit breathless, but nevertheless strong. Lance’s cheeks got a bit more red as he hid his face in the blanket, huffing.

“You good?”

“Perfectly amazing as always- I mean, look at me- I’m better than good-” Lance said, falling back into his overconfident persona. There was a point in time where he did believe he was good-looking, but rejection and rejection again hit hard. He knew he wasn’t anything more than ordinary… Well at least to him.

Keith jabbed his side at that, laughing when Lance wheezed slightly. “Watch your ego.” Lance couldn’t help the slight laugh at that. Keith frowned a bit, but pushed it aside. One problem at a time. “Did you sleep well?” He asked, Lance being quiet, then nodding.

“I… I feel a bit sick but that’s because… well, I’m getting sick. But I’m glad to sleep… I-Thank you by the way Keith. I… I don’t think I could have slept without you there- here I mean.”

Keith couldn’t help the smile as he began to sit up, looking down at Lance. “I’m glad to help. I need to go do work today though. Be the leader and what not.”

Lance whined softly, curling more into Keith’s blanket. “I’ll get up soon-”

“You don’t have to.” Lance squeaked, then, looking up with big eyes. He seemed to flush a bit, freckles more visible compared to his red cheeks. “You can stay here… It’d be nice to come back to something other than an empty room.”

Lance then flushed a bit more, nodding. “I-T-Thank you…”

Keith stood up, messing up Lance’s hair, then getting out of reach. He heard the upset whine at Lance’s hair being messed with, but only smiled at that. “You get some rest and stop being sick. I’ll be back tonight, okay?”

Lance nodded, trying to fix his hair. “I-Okay…”

“You can stay here for as long as you want… until things blow over and you feel better going to your room.” Lance nodded again, cheeks a beautiful red. Keith looked back, taking in how Lance looked. His nose and cheeks were flushed, shirt falling off his shoulder, showing more freckles. His hair was adorably curled, thighs looking soft from underneath the hem of the oversized shirt. “Now rest. I’ll see you later?”

Lance nodded again, looking away. “B-Bye Keith-”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith began to walk through the halls, heading to yet another meeting. He turned a corner quickly, running into something.

“Sorry-” He began, then looking up and seeing who it was. His attitude immediately soured. “Shiro. Good to see you’re around-” He said lowly, remembering flashes of Lance sobbing. He never ever wanted to see Lance like that again. Lance didn’t deserve to feel that sad.

Shiro frowned at the attitude he gave, eyebrows furrowing. “Keith what do you mean good to see I’m around? I’ve been around for the last day.”

“Well I guess you just haven’t had the time for anyone at all then.”

The hall around them was silent, people deciding not to intervene in the battle between the leader of Voltron and the leader of the Atlas. The hallway seemed to drop in temperature, Shiro ignored the goosebumps that went up his skin. His nostrils flared, as he then caught a wiff of something. His eyes widening. 

“Keith, why do you smell like Lance?” Shiro asked, voice emotionless. Keith blinked, then growled.

“You didn’t even think to tell him you weren’t coming!” He snapped, pushing Shiro back. “I found him on the roof sobbing his eyes out because you didn’t show up. He hadn’t slept in three days you asshole.” 

Shiro’s eyes widening, a bit surprised at all the information. “Keith I was on a mission- you know that.” Despite his best efforts, guilt began to bubble in him. Lance cried because he wasn’t there. He hurt Lance. “And that still doesn’t answer my question. Why do you smell like him?”

Keith’s glare was cold, not backing down whatsoever. “Because I was there for him and he needed someone. You. Weren’t.” Keith pushed past Shiro, grunting. “Now if you would excuse me, I have work to finish.”

Shiro watched as Keith walked down the hall, then turning a corner, disappearing from sight. His throat felt dry as he went to his next duty. He needed to talk to Lance. Soon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro spent the next 30 minutes looking everywhere for Lance. He checked his room, the roof, the observatory, now standing outside his last search location. If Keith smelled like Lance… then Lance might be right behind the door. Shiro brought his hand up to it, knocking softly. 

“One second!” He heard from inside, heart clenching. He was frozen where he stood. Lance was in there. In Keith’s room. A shaky breath escaped him. 

The door wooshed open, showing Lance with a red nose, looking like he had a nasty cold. Lance’s look went from a smile to surprise in less than a millisecond. Lance’s eyes looked between Shiro’s, eyebrows furrowing. “Shiro?” He breathed, Shiro hearing just how sick Lance was. His nose was stuffed, making for a small lack of pronunciation. 

Shiro took in a shaky breath to try and compose himself, gulping. “I’m sorry I haven’t been there lately. I got assigned on a last minute mission and I… It’s no excuse. I’m sorry.”

Lance’s eyes widened, holding something to his chest. Shiro looked him up and down, seeing him hold Keith’s blanket like a shield of sorts. Shiro’s heart felt heavy, but he looked back into Lance’s eyes. He looked back up just in time to see a tear slip down Lance’s cheek. 

“I-I thought y-you just didn’t care about me-” Lance breathed softly, voice wavering. Shiro moved forwards fast, pulling Lance into a hug, smothering him in warmth. He noticed how Lance tensed, then felt how he seemed to melt against Shiro, hiccuping. 

Shiro nuzzled his nose against Lance’s temple, lips brushing over Lance’s cheekbones. “I would never. I’m so sorry. I’ll never do that again. I promise.”

Lance hiccuped again, letting Shiro comfort him, feeling how Shiro’s hand stroked up and down his sides. Curse the fact Shiro knew exactly what calmed him down. His hands grabbed onto Shiro’s shirt, making it easier to hide his face in Shiro’s chest, breathing in shakily. The familiar smell of his deodorant bringing Lance to a state of calm. 

Lance was about to say something when he heard something from across the hall. He looked over to see Keith watching with big eyes. Keith’s face twisted into one of anger as he turned around, beginning to stomp off. Lance ripped away from Shiro, running towards Keith. “Keith Wait- KEITH!”

Shiro watched as Lance bolted away, leaving him with the ghost of warmth that Lance left him. He could feel the weight of the necklace in his pocket. It felt like the heaviest thing in the world now. 

Shiro decided he would go talk to Lance later. He didn’t know if Keith at the moment would give him the time of day. From what he could gather, Keith finally got Lance and then had him ripped away a second later… Shiro felt increasingly guilty as he thought about it more. A soft sigh broke through his lips as he walked away from Keith’s room, heading to Lance’s. He knew the boy wouldn’t be there… he also knew the smell of strawberries and oranges, something he could now only associate with Lance, would calm him down.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how fast Keith ran, Lance still had the advantage of knowing every. Single. Secret path. Since he had gotten higher status at the garrison, he memorized every secret shortcut so he could be lazier. He had crappy memory, but he still remembered some.

Lance sped up, cutting Keith off, the black paladin then running into him. Lance made a panicked noise, grabbing onto his arms before he could go anywhere. 

“Lance let me go-“ Keith growled, trying to push him off.

Lance winced, refusing to do so. Keith tried to rip his arms away, Lance’s grip only getting more firm. “Keith- Keith listen to me!”

Keith snared his teeth at Lance, eyes slitted. “Let me go right now.” He continued to try and thrash away from Lance, the red paladin refusing to let him go. Keith noticed how Lance’s eyes seemed distant, gripping as if he was a lifeline. Before Keith could speak again, Lance cut him off.

“Please don’t leave me too- Keith I need you please don’t- don’t leave like th-“ He began, Keith then surging forwards. 

It all happened almost too fast for Lance to process.

Keith pinned Lance down against the hallway wall, arms trapping him in. Keith moved closer fast, lips colliding messily with Lance’s. Lance tensed, then felt so faint his knees wobbled. Holy crow. Lance could barely recognize the rough hand on his hip which was gripping so hard it would leave a bruise, nor the way a small noise slipped from his lips, beginning to kiss Keith back.

A second after he began to kiss him back, Keith pulled away, leaving Lance breathless. He scanned Keith’s eyes, looking for anything to explain why. Keith turned away before he could do anything, stomping away.

Lance felt too overwhelmed to follow.

He slid down the wall, sitting leaning against it, cheeks burning.

After taking a solid 15 minutes to calm down his red cheeks, he gulped down his nerves, standing up. He needed to find Shiro and talk to him like… now. Now.

**Author's Note:**

> http://artbybansheebender.tumblr.com/post/178563765696/shiro-definitely-sleep-walks-searching-for-cuddles
> 
> Some art by an amazing artist for this fic! We brainstormed it and she drew it and now im crying lmao :D so I wrote this yEEt


End file.
